Sabor amargo
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Hay sabores que simplemente no se pueden digerir, sobre todo si pertenecen al enemigo. Este fic participa del Reto: Enemies, Friends and Lovers del Foro Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers.
1. Niños

**Sabor amargo **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto: Enemies, Friends and Lovers del Foro Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers._

**Temática:** Enemies

**Personaje:** Caspar Crouch

**Palabra:** Mentira

* * *

**I**

**Caspar Crouch**

_Niños_

A Caspar Crouch no le gustan los niños pequeños.

No le agradan porque considera que son una constante distracción y preocupación al no poder valerse por sus propios medios. Los llantos infantiles le provocan que la sien comience a palpitarle y los desordenes que causan los infantes hacen que se estrese, el orden siempre ha sido su principal cualidad.

Si a Caspar le preguntarán el motivo de su desagrado hacía los niños pequeños, él no dudaría en responder que la culpa la tiene ese desagradable chiquillo que los visitó año y medio atrás cuando la amiga de su esposa llegó de Marruecos. Él niño se metió al despacho y comenzó a desordenar todos los papeles apilados por orden alfabético, derramo jugo de calabaza sobre un elaborado proyecto y rompió las plumas preferidas de Caspar.

Cuando él entró en su despacho y contempló aquel desastre, la sien comenzó a palpitarle y cuando Charis vio su rostro pensó que se desmayaría en ese mismo instante.

«Es una simple travesura —dijo su esposa en ese momento—, cosas de niños, no tiene que afectarte todo. Imagínate que así será cuando tengamos nuestro propio pequeño.»

Desde el incidente Caspar ha tratado de evitar contacto con cualquier niño o niña menor de diez años, Charis muchas veces le ha dicho que hace el ridículo pero él no quiere tener cerca a ningún engendro de ese tipo. Los quiere tener lo más lejos posible.

«Imagínate que así será cuando tengamos nuestro propio pequeño.» Las condenadas palabras de Charis se repiten en su mente como una grabadora sin pausa. Caspar sabe que son jóvenes y que las preguntas acerca de cuándo llegará el primogénito.

—En un futuro muy lejano, si Merlín es bondadoso —es a menudo su respuesta.

—Caspar solamente broma —siempre dice Charis con un ademán—, la verdad es que estamos ansiosos por ser padres.

Tú asientes con la cabeza pero la realidad es que no estás deseoso de ser padre y la sola idea de un pequeño alborotando sus vidas, te causa estremecimiento.

Charis te anuncia que está embarazada, tú sonríes forzadamente y le dices que estás complacido. **_Mentira._**

El enemigo creado.


	2. Amor

**Sabor amargo **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto: Enemies, Friends and Lovers del Foro Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers._

**Temática:** Enemies

**Personaje:** Gideon Prewett

**Palabra:** Pareja

* * *

** II **

**Gideon Prewett**

_Amor_

«Mi enemigo es el amor, el enamoramiento y el romanticismo.» Es lo que piensa Gideon Prewett cada vez que ve a una parejita tomada de la mano y besándose en al salón de Madame Pudipié. A veces no puede creer como los estudiantes están dispuestos a hacer el ridículo en ese pequeño salón, decorado con un gusto pésimo, mientras que el resto los contempla esperando encontrar a la **_pareja _**que peor se besa para burlarse.

«Mi enemigo es el amor, el enamoramiento y el romanticismo.» Vuelve a repetirse mientras trata de soportar las ganas de vomitar cuando dos estudiantes pasan junto a él, intercambiando saliva fluidamente. No entiende la necesidad que sienten algunas personas de demostrar su amor en público, ¿por qué la necesidad de andar creando imágenes desagradables en las retinas de aquellos que no les interesa esa clase de exhibiciones?

«Mi enemigo es el amor, el enamoramiento y el romanticismo.» Y como si el destino estuviera en su contra, el amor ha golpeado en su frente más fuerte que nunca. No porque se dejará arrastrar por esa falsa ilusión. El iluso ha sido su hermano que ahora está de novio, nada más ni nada menos con Emmeline Vance y lo que Gideon le pide a Merlín más que a nada en el mundo, es que la chica no se vaya a confundir de gemelo y termine por querer intercambiar saliva con él pensando que es su hermano. Eso sería todo lo que Gideon podría soportar.

El enamoramiento no está en los planes de Gideon.


	3. Mortífagos

**Sabor amargo**

** Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto: Enemies, Friends and Lovers del Foro Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers._

**Temática:** Enemies

**Personaje:** Alastor

**Moody Palabra:** Escondite

* * *

**III **

**Alastor Moody**

_Mortífagos_

— ¿Quiénes lo hicieron?

Tu pregunta resuena entre las cuatro paredes del cuartel, la noticia ha llegado tan pronto los aurores estuvieron alerta y aunque no has podido acudir personalmente al lugar, sientes aberración por lo que han hecho.

—Bellatrix Lestrange, Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange —te dice seriamente y hace una breve pausa—. Estimamos que había una cuarta persona en el lugar pero no hemos podido identificarla aún.

Los desprecias a todos por igual, son mortífagos y sus vidas para ti no valen nada. Quieres atraparlos y mandarlos a Azkaban, para que los dementores los consuman poco a poco, para que agonicen. Así como agonizaron Frank y Alice Longbottom mientras ellos los torturaban hasta hacerlos perder todo rastro de cordura.

—Les daré caza yo mismo, buscaré su **_escondite_** —aseguras—. Esa perra de Bellatrix Lestrange encabeza mi lista personal.

Odias a todos los mortífagos por igual pero a ellos los detestas sobre todos los otros, por lo que le han hecho a Frank y a Alice. Ellos que siempre han cumplido con su trabajo como aurores, ellos que tienen un niño pequeño e indefenso del cual cuidar y que ahora ya no lo podrán hacer.

Odias a todos los mortífagos por igual pero a ellos los detestas más por lo que le hicieron a Frank y a Alice.


	4. Sangres sucias

**Sabor amargo **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto: Enemies, Friends and Lovers del Foro Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers._

**Temática: **Enemies

**Personaje:** Phineas Nigellus Black

**Palabra:** Dormitorio

* * *

**IV **

**Phineas Nigellus Black**

_Sangres sucias_

Cuando asume la dirección del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería solamente tiene una cuestión en mente: prohibir definitivamente que los impuros tengan acceso a los conocimientos mágicos.

«Los impuros, aquellos que no descienden de familias mágicas, no tienen cabida en este colegio —siempre fue el pensamiento de Salazar Slytherin—, ni siquiera deberían conocer el mundo mágico.»

Phineas creció escuchando a sus padres recitar las mismas palabras y ellos le insistían que ser fiel a los ideales de la sangre era la única forma de conservar la palabra del noble Salazar y mantener el linaje puro como debería ser, sin mezclarse con aquellos impuros que lo único que hacen es traer vergüenza al mundo mágico.

«Ahora que soy el director del colegio —piensa para sí mismo—, prohibiré que los impuros continúen manchando esta noble institución. Terminaré lo que Salazar Slytherin comenzó.»

Todo está perfectamente planeado en su mente pero Phineas no cuenta con que la ley del Ministerio le prohíba tomar semejante medida. Los del Ministerio comienzan a ponerle restricciones a su dirección, le ponen restricciones para derrotar a sus enemigos y Phineas los aborrece por ello.

En la soledad de su _**dormitorio **_se imagina un colegio libre de impuros y vergüenzas para el mundo mágico.

Sueña con acabar con sus enemigos impuros.


End file.
